royalty_and_jewelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The timeline of Fantasica goes through the middle-ages, following a fictional era system created by Beds. The following two era systems are used in the story; BS (Before Siegel Reign) & SR (Siegel Reign). Note; the events of Kings and Queens take place in 267 SR. It should also be noted that, when King Caladrew took the throne from the Doncaster's, he declared the new era to be named "Siegel Reign", to decree a new era of royalty. Timeline Note; a one decimal point number signifies a zero if it is a single number. If it is a double number, then the one decimal point number signifies a month. It should also be noted that this timeline is still be created, and will be updated accordingly as the series progresses'. Doncaster Reign (BS) *'1BS' - House Doncaster come across the Island that is now known as Fantasica and separates the reign of each land to nobles Lords and Ladies from different Clans and Houses. **'1.1BS' - Dorthor Doncaster crowns himself as the King of the new land, with the acceptance from his smallfolk. **'1.3BS' - 24 moon cycles after finding the land, House Doncaster names the Island "Fantasica". **'1.3BS' - In the same moon cycle, several towns are formed, including; Whitetree, Woesien, Byde, Lennoch and Osterville. **'1.4BS' - During a great debate that lasted over one moon cycle, it was decided that Woesien would be the capital of Fantasica. *'1.5' to 35BS - For over 30 years, inhabitants of Fantasica, simply known as "Sica's" live in peace, building their lands and worshipping Good King Dorthor Doncaster. *'35BS' - King Dorthor Doncaster dies of old age, and his eldest son, Prince Weller Doncaster, replaces him as the new King. **'35.1BS' - In the hopes of keeping his family bloodline pure, King Weller marries his sister, Stella Doncaster. Their incestrous marriage causes an uproar through the community, especially to House Luther, who believe that this is against all humanity rights. *'36BS' - Queen Stella Doncaster gives birth to her first child and son/nephew, Astrophel. **'36.3BS' - King Weller betroths his younger sister, Aldreda Doncaster, to Cyril Messer. This marks the first inter-relationship between House Doncaster and the House of Messer. *'37BS' - Queen Stella gives birth to her second child and daughter/niece, Bellatrix Doncaster. **'37.8BS' - Princess Aldreda Messer gives birth to her first child and first daughter, Lorelle Messer. *'38BS' - House Luther stages an uproar against the incestrous marriage between King and Queen siblings, so cause a raid through the streets of Woesien. As a result, House Luther are exiled from Fantasica. **'38.5BS' - Princess Aldreda Messer dies birthing her second child. Her son dies as well. **'38.7BS' - Queen Stella gives birth to her third child and daughter/niece, Astoria Doncaster. *'39BS' - Cyril Messer has a baseborn child, naming him Graceon Messer. King Weller gives him the official name of Messer, ridding him of the baseborn name. **'39.11BS' - Queen Stella gives birth to her fourth child and son/nephew, Dragomir Doncaster. *'39.11BS' to 86BS - King Weller Doncaster dies of old age, having served the longest thus far as the King. During his 50-odd years of reign, he made sure to marry his sons and daughters to one another, to keep the bloodlines pure. Overtime, the people of Fantasica came to accept incestrous marriages. However, it only ever remained to the Royal family, the Doncaster's. *c. 711BS - Good King Dragomir Doncaster is murdered upon his throne, by King Caladrew Siegel. His wife, Queen Bellatrix Doncaster, along with hundreds of her men, and her husband's younger brother, Prince Regulus Doncaster, makes off to hide in the unclaimed lands of Fantasica. Siegel Reign (SR) Category:History